Letter to hermione
by Blade Chlidren
Summary: Viktor and Hermione share each others feelings by writing letters back and forth to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter**

**Prolouge**

Viktor layed in her bed wide awake, like alot of other nights thinking of Hermione. He wanted to know how she was doing, what she was doing, and most importantly if she still thought of him or if she had forgotten about him. After all it had almost been a whole year since he saw her last. Yes he was getting letters from her but he wanted to actually see her.

He thought it might be a good idea to write her a letter just to pass the time. Heck it might even make him feel better soo he could get some sleep.

He reached into his old hand-me -down dressor that his grandfather had given him and reached for a quill and parchment. When he set it on the table he began writing:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been. I have been good if youre wondering. I really miss seeing you.It has been to long for words to describe and whenever I open up one of your letters my mind is filled of pictures of you in the library studying and how beautiful you looked in your dress for the Yule Ball. I would give just about anything at this moment to see you and your smiling beauty and that lovely caring smile you have._

_I also miss watching you study just soo I can observe your beauty and listen to your calming voice when you talk to yourself or better yet me. I hope that we will be able to see each other soon so that this torturous nightmare will end. Quidditch is the only semi-replacement that I have for not being with you but nothing compares to spending time with you. _

_I miss seeing your face that shows your beauty in more than many ways possible. You are strong but caring, even though you look shy from your outside appearence your beautiful curls and warm smile show otherwise if get the chance to be noticed._

_I hope thta you would acceptto me seeing you in the future sometime soon before school._

_With all my love for quiddditch replaced for my love of you,_

_Viktor Krum_

**I hope you enjoyed this because it is my second fanfic. Please let me know if anything was bad or good. And if people want i have a new chapter for this started. I look forward to your reviews.**


	2. Hermiones Reply

**Chapter 1: **

**Sorry for the long wait for the chapter.**

It had been a long day for Hermione. She had just gotten back from school shopping in Diagon Alley. She was tired from walking the streets and collecting the various books ans school supplies that she needed for her upcoming year. After all school was only a month away and she couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron but some part of her was waiting for a reply from Viktor.

When Hermione had returned home she went straight up to her room and sat her supplies on the bed not even noticing the owl sitting on her open windowsill. When she finally turned around to the window she barely noticed the owl but she did notice the letter attached to its ankle. She quickly went through the possibilities of who could have sent it to her. "Maybe Ron or Harry? No they don't like to write often." she said quietly to herself and realized that it was from Viktor even though she was on the other side of the room looking at a rolled up piece of parchment, she just knew.

She took the letter and gave the owl an owl treat because he looked exhausted from such a long trip. Hermione read through the letter over an over about four times but the one line that caught her attention was "_You are strong but caring, even though you look shy from your outside appearance your beautiful curls and warm smile show otherwise if get the chance to be noticed."_ It was one of the sweetest...no it was the sweetest, most caring thing that anyone had ever said to her.

She was stunned at the letter with memories of of her fourth year of school coming back to her. She hadn't forgot such a horrible but exciting year with Harry being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament even though he was three years short of being able to compete. Also the horrible death of Cedric from Voldemort and the Yule Ball where she of all people was asked out by Viktor Krum. She always wondered why he chose her but guessed that she had that special something that he wanted in a girl. Or at least she hoped it was that way.

She decided to write back to him...but what to write was the question. She thought nothing would even come close to what Viktor wrote. She decided to try anyway. She took out a piece of parchment and looked out her window at the sunset just barely above the horizon. It looked as if everything around it was burning but in a good way. She began writing her letter by starting off with:

_Dear Viktor,_

_I have just received your letter and was more than pleased to see that you haven't forgotten about me. It felt to hear a friendly voice after such a dreadful day of school shopping. I hope that you are doing well in Bulgaria. I am doing fine at home but it gets lonely without friends...especially since after I had met you. _

"Hermione! Are you upstairs dear? Suppers ready. Come and eat before it spoils." cried hermiones mother ruining her train of thought.

After supper it was dark out but the stars made a faint light so that if you did go outside you could still see fairly well. Hermione didn't want to be bothered so she took her letter an quill outside and sat down on the front porch with the light on so she could write.

_I really cant express my feelings in the romantic way that you could but the best way to say how I feel about you is that ever since the Yule Ball when we danced together I never really felt the same. Yes i did like Ron and I know that he likes me. He is still my best friend but hes not someone i could get along with for in a relationship._

_In your letter you had said some wonderful things to me and I really appreciate what you said because they meant alot to me. I also hope that we get to see each other before school. I hope that you will write back to me soon._

_Sincerely_

_Hermione_

As she folded up the letter she was going to give the letter to the owl but decide to let him have a good nights rest. As she went inside she wondered how Vitor would react to the letter. She really didnt know but was excited to find out the results of it. She fell asleep that night with nothing on her mind. Surprisingly she pushed the letter away from her mind because of obvious reasons. She was somewhat afraid of the reaction she might get from him.


	3. The Lovers reply

**Chapter 2: The Lovers Reply**

**I'm really sorry about the long wait on this chp. I have been having computer trouble and wasn't able to update. I hope you like this chapter, it was hard to think of something to write, so sorry if its a little smaller than the others.**

"Ahhh...it feels good to go for run." said Viktor as he walked up his driveway toward his house where he could relax from a day of working out. When he got aside he went straight to the fridge to raid it for something to eat.

"I see your in the fridge once again before supper. Ohh well...I guess you can wait to open up your latest letter from Hermione." said Viktors mother with a slight smile on her face.

As he heard those words he instantly stopped and stood there for what seemed like an hour to him. "She sent me a letter? When did that come in?" replied Viktor trying to hide the curiosity in his voice which came out as obvious as the sun rises every morning.

"Ohh it came in a little after you left to train. If you want to stop raiding the fridge for fifteen minutes and go read it I left it on your desk. Ohh and don't worry, I only had an urge to look." said his mother with that same teasing grin on her face.

"Ok well I'll go read it while you cook dinner. Don't want to spoil my appetite." said Viktor as he tried to not show his excitement to much knowing his mother would make fun of him for it later. As he walked toward his bedroom he wondered what Hermione had written to him. He was surprised that she had even decided to write back to him. When he got to his room he grabbed the letter and noticed the owl was waiting impatiently for his treat since he had made this long rip twice and was probably getting tired of it by now. He fed the owl and sat on the edge of his bed and opened the letter. After he read t he was in awe with the fact that she liked him the same way he did her. He was glad to see that she was doing well and remembered the Yule Ball. "Man...that really was a fun but also weird year. The fact that I didn't win the tournament was disappointing but I guess Harry really did deserve it. I mean he was only a fourth year and did pretty damn good. Ohh well at least I got Hermione to notice me and got her to go to the Yule Ball with me." said Viktor to himself as memories flooded his mind of him and Hermione dancing and...

"Viktor suppers ready! Come on down and eat." said his mother cutting off his thoughts.

"Arghh...Be down in a minute!" said Viktor relatively pissed off for being interrupted. As he trudged downstairs he tried to think of what to write back to Hermione. He thought he might just make small talk but wasn't exactly sure.

When he was done with dinner he went back upstairs and took out a quill and parchment and began writing his letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? I have been doing good if your wondering. Just today I started up on training regularly. I mean I have been training every once in awhile but wanted to start up before quiddtch. I'm sorry to hear that you had a bad day of shopping. Thankfully I am out of school but I know that I'll miss it a little._

_I am also really happy about what you said in your last letter about me. It makes me happy to hear that you actually feel that way about me. Also I am glad to hear that you like me more than your friend but I hope that I am not going to be interfering with your guys friendship by letting this go on._

_I also really hope to see you soon because just writing letters aren't my favorite way of communicating with anyone, especially you, but if its the only way to talk to you then so be it. I also cant wait to see you in person so I can actually have the chance of saying that I love you in person. I mean it might be nice in the letter but I know it would mean more to you and especially me if I got to say it to you in person._

_I hope to receive another one of your letters as fast as I did this one._

_Love_

_Viktor Krum_

As Viktor sealed the letter he felt a sense of relief from writing the letter. "Well now all I have to do is wait for the reply" said Viktor to himself with a slight smile on his face as he got ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and please give as much feedback a you can. I need it. Thanks.**

It had been a hard year with all the classes but Hermione was used to it all considering one year she managed to take multiple classes by reversing time.

She and Viktor had been sending each other a few letters a month. A little over two months had passed and they were getting closer with each letter. They each kept saying how much they wanted to see each other but how it was also impossible with Hermione in school and Viktor practicing for Quidditch and being s far away.

Hermione had been cramming in late nights of studying lately so it had been a few weeks since her last letter. She finally had a night free of work and decided to write a letter to Viktor. She didn't want to be bothered in the common room so she decided to go to the library where it would be quiet and let her concentrate.

On her way out she noticed the cold glare she got from Ron where he sat on he couch with Harry and actually doing something school related for once. She could've cared less. She knew that he got irritated about the subject but he needed to learn to drop it and accept what was happening.

On her way to the library she remembered the letters she had been getting in the past few months. Se even let out a small giggle when she remembered Ron's face as the owl would drop a letter on Hermione's lap that had Viktor's signature on it.

When she made it to he library she chose the more secluded part of the library so she could be alone. She laid her parchment on the table and began to write her letter.

_Dear Viktor,_

_How have you been? I am good except I miss you. Its not exactly the same without you around. I mean I have Harry, Ron and my other friends but they can't replace the feeling that I get when I'm around you. _

_I hope that we can be together soon or at least see/hear each other because the long distance letters are starting to get depressing. What I mean by that is that I get to hear all these great things from you but it makes me want to see you more and more and say even greater things to you but we are so far apart._

_I'm sorry that this was such a short letter but I promise to write more._

_Sincerely_

_Hermione_

**I finally have chapter 4 done! I hope that you enjoyed it and I need some help with chapter five(the final one). If you want leave a review with advice or email me with the topic FANFICTION. Ok thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of my story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I am currently trying to think up a new Viktor/Hermione fic. Please R&R. Thanks.**

It had been a long day of practicing for Viktor. He had been out on his broom most of the day and spent a few hours working out after so he could keep in shape.

It was around 4:00pm when Viktor returned home and decided to walk out to his backyard. His mother loved to spend endless hours out here in her small but quaint garden. He remembered how when he was younger he would come outside during the summer to give his mother a hand. Although yes he wasn't much help because of his age and inexperience in gardening his mother still loved to have the company and loved even more to see her son so happy. As he stood there he felt kind of sad that winter was on its way and it would be awhile before he would see his mothers bright and colorful arrangement of flowers. He loved how she decorated it…yet it was simple like a commoner he thought it was the best because it was his mothers work.

After spending quite some time outside he went inside and noticed a letter addressed to him. Knowing who it was his heart jumped at the thought of getting a letter from Hermione. He knew that she had been busy and could accept that. He opened the letter and sat at his oak-wood kitchen table to read. As he read the letter he noticed that she was getting just as annoyed with the letters as he was. He sat at the table and tried to think it over of what he could do to surprise her. He knew it was going to be hard with them being so far away but he thought the effort was worth it for that special someone in his life.

He went upstairs to his room and decided to write her back as son as possible because he had thought of a surprise for her. He took out a piece of parchment and quill and began writing:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? I have been doing good except that I miss you more than you could ever imagine. I think about you everyday, and everyday that goes by becomes more depressing than the last._

_But lets forget about our troubles for now because I will have a surprise waiting for you in a couple of months. Yes I know it is a log time but it will be worth the wait when the time comes. I am sorry that my letter is so short this time but I promise to write extremely soon._

_With all my love for Quidditch replaced for you,_

_Viktor Krum_

Viktor set down his letter and wondered what she would think of if. "I hope that she enjoys her surprise." Viktor said with a grin on his face.

Viktor's mother had noticed him particularly happy about sending this letter. But there was two things wrong, he usually unhappy about sending Hermione letters because of the pain it brought of not being able to see her and he had two letters instead of one this time.

Hermione awoke to the sunlight shining brightly into the bedroom. Surprisingly for a winter day it was bright and not freezing out, but still cold. She got dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. She noticed Harry and Ron sitting at the table so she sat down in the empty seat on the other side of the table.

They began to eat and it was surprisingly quiet at the table. "So how are you guys doing this morning?" Hermione said to break the silence and just as Harry went to reply the owls flew in with mail. A rather large and familiar looking owl flew towards the table, Viktor's owl, and it dropped a letter in Hermione's lap. She didn't even bother looking up to receive her usual glares from Ron. She just stuffed the letter and continued her breakfast. She felt that it be better to read in it private. After she left she didn't notice one of the owls that arrived late for Ron.

After breakfast she went back to the common room and opened the letter. She was so happy because of what he had said. She wished that he had told her earlier of how depressing it was to send letters. She immediately took out a piece of parchment to write back. Some strange but strong urge had told her to reply.

Back in the great hall Ron was looking at his letter with confusion and anger. "The nerve he has to write me a letter." said Ron as he looked over the senders name that read Viktor Krum.

Will it really kill you to open the letter Ron? You know that he means no harm." said Harry getting annoyed with Ron's childish acts.

"Fine I guess I can open it." said Ron hesitantly. He opened the letter and read it over twice. The letter basically said that he had meant no harm to Ron and that he was apologizing for whatever grief he had put Ron through. He also said that he had a surprise for Hermione and that he needed his and Harry's help. There was three tickets to the Bulgarians next game during Christmas vacation. Viktor had received them from Ron's father with a little help.

The time in between when Ron received the letter and vacation passed by very slow for everyone. Hermione didn't get a reply from Viktor in the couple months that passed. Hermione did get a letter from Mr. Weasely asking if she would like to attend the Quidditch game. She of course said yes but had to ask her parents which also gave consent to this thinking that it would be good for her to get out with her friends during vacation.

Vacation had finally arrived. The students that were leaving pilled onto the train for home. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ron's siblings all were heading back to the Weasly's house. As the trio sat together on the train Hermione barely even talked. She mainly starred out the window admiring how beautiful the day was. The snow was falling heavily outside, not like a blizzard but enough to make you think it was. Hermione tried not to think of it but it made her think of Viktor. It reminded her that he was far away in the snowy paradise of Bulgaria.

When they reached the train station they headed of to the Burrow to prepare for the Quidditch game which was coming up in a few days. During the days they spent at the Burrow they mainly helped out around the house, after all they had to repay for the hospitality somehow.

They day of the game came faster than expected. They made the long walk to the port-key and made their way through all the tents until they found theirs. The all relaxed until they had to leave and when they reached the stadium. They noticed how much better their seats were than last time. They could actually see the players without trouble this time. "Mr. Weasly how did you get such great seats this time?" said Hermione with amazement.

"That Hermione is one of my secrets." said Mr. Weasly with a wide grin on his face. As they were about to sit down they noticed the Bulgarians entering the stadium first. But there was someone missing from the team. Viktor hadn't flown in with the rest of them. Hermione and the rest of the group stood up to cheer and Hermione felt someone gently wrap their arms around her at the waist. Immediately she knew who it was and she felt tears of joy swell up in her eyes. She turned around face to face with Viktor Krum, her one and only love.

"Viktor this is such a wonderful and beautiful surprise!' Hermione said sill recovering from the shock of all that had happened.

Viktor just smiled and kissed Hermione on the lips and softly whispered into her ear "I love you too."


End file.
